dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
One Down... (second manga chapter)
is the one hundred forty eighth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred forty-second overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features a tired looking Super Saiyan Goku clutching his chest. Summary Android 19, rejuvenated from absorbing Goku's Kamehameha, charges head first at Goku. Although he is visibly exhausted, Goku dodges 19's first punch and attempts to elbow the android, but 19 dodges. 19 knees Goku in the stomach and Goku elbows 19 in the face. 19 seems unaffected by the elbow, and smacks Goku in the face before slamming him downwards. Goku manages to stop just before he would have hit the ground, and prepares to fire a Kamehameha at 19. Piccolo yells at Goku to stop, which he does. Yamcha notes that Goku seems to be in pain, and wonders if he is weakening. Goku then grabs his chest, and Gohan realizes that he was correct in his belief that Goku is being affected by the Heart Virus. He announces this, and Piccolo remembers what Future Trunks told them. Krillin thinks that this cannot be right, as the Heart Medicine would have stopped this, and throws Goku a Senzu Bean to restore his ki. As Goku wonders what is wrong with his body, Android 19 lands. Goku catches the Senzu thrown by Krillin, and says that it has saved him. Android 20 realizes that the bean is indeed the legendary Senzu, and Yamcha is now again optimistic about Goku's chances. 19 resumes the battle by firing Eye Lasers at Goku. Goku emerges from the explosion that they cause, but 19 appears in front of him and punches him into the air. When Goku lands, he is again visibly exhausted, and the Dragon Team realize that the Senzu did not work. Gohan says that it is his heart, and Krillin asks why the medicine did not heal him. Gohan tells him that since Goku never got sick, he never took the medicine. 19 kicks Goku, sending him hurtling backwards, and Goku reverts to his base form, unable to stay a Super Saiyan. 19 jumps, landing on Goku's chest and grabbing him by the neck. As Goku unsuccessfully attempts to remove the android's arm from his neck, the rest of the Z Fighters fly forward to help. However, they are intercepted by Android 20, who tells them that they will not be getting an inch past him, although they can try if they want. Piccolo says that he will and kicks at 20, but 20 dodges and hits Piccolo with Eye Lasers. Piccolo falls to the ground, and 20 says that his actions were stupid. As the Z Fighters marvel at 20's speed, 19 continues to drain energy from Goku. However, he is interrupted by a kick to the face, which sends him flying backwards. Everyone looks in the direction of the blow to see Vegeta. The Saiyan prince says that he will be the one to defeat Kakarot, and will not lose his revenge to a bunch of cheap toys. Appearances Characters *Goku *Android 19 *Android 20 *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Vegeta Locations *Earth Objects *Senzu Bean Techniques *Eye Laser Transformations *Super Saiyan Trivia *This is the second chapter with this title in the Viz release of the manga; a chapter in Volume 2 has the same title. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters